


Demonstrating Wisdom

by MavenAlysse



Series: Blair's a Shaman, right? [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Spirit Walking, expanding your horizons, knowing your limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another important step in learning about being the Shaman of the City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrating Wisdom

Demonstrating Wisdom

 

Blair closed his eyes, focusing inwards as he sat cross-legged in meditation. Grounding and centering himself, he opened his inner eyes. 

 

The room was bathed in a bluish light. Soft green pulses indicated electrical currents from the lamp and outlets. The half-dozen candles he'd lit burned blue, the normal golden warmth not translating well into the astral. Raising his arm, he marveled at the red-gold energy that danced off his skin. 

 

Rising from the floor, he turned to see his body still seated in front of the coffee table. Studying it, he could see a thin red thread that connected his spirit form to his physical shell. Looking closer, he could sense the slow heartbeat and respiration - much slower than what occurred in normal sleep or mediation. 

 

Blair frowned, he'd have to mention that to Ellison. It wouldn't be a pretty experience if Jim walked in while Blair was out spirit walking. The Sentinel would overreact, thinking Blair was dying. If the older man disturbed his body in any way, it would have grave repercussions for the young Shaman. 

 

With a small sigh, Blair sat back down, reconnecting with his physical self. He shook himself, getting reoriented and re-accustomed to his own skin once more. The feeling of freedom, of not being tied down to a material shell had been exhilarating, but he knew it could also be dangerous too. If he stayed away too long, it was a very real possibility that he wouldn't be able to find his way back. 

 

Opening his real eyes Blair blinked, startled. There, on the other side of the coffee table, stood his Spirit Guide. The gray wolf looked deeply into his eyes and nodded decisively. Blair got the distinct feeling that he'd passed some sort of test. Connecting with the animal, he felt the Spirit's quiet pride in his accomplishment. Learning to spirit walk was not an easy task. He also felt a deep satisfaction. His decision to wait until his Sentinel could watch over his physical form while he experimented pleased the Wolf. 

 

Blair grinned, and with a small yip, the Spirit Guide disappeared. 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
